


Batas Semu

by kxxryscopter966



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxxryscopter966/pseuds/kxxryscopter966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebagai gantinya ia malah membalas ciumannya, membuat hal yang awalnya hanyalah kecupan berubah menjadi lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi. Membuatnya berpikir bahwa antara pertemanan dan cinta terdapat batas semu di mana ia dan Olivier mungkin sedang berada di ambangnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batas Semu

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi fanfic ini sudah lama terdampar di folder dan tak terjamah untuk sekian lama (tanpa ada usaha untuk menyelesaikan XDD). Setting diambil seusai laga Arsenal vs. Manchester City di awal tahun (oke ya, aku tau ini sudah TERLALU lama; 5 bulan men XD). Dan untuk poster special thanks untuk @evindaHR^^

 

***

Mathieu terbangun dan kala itu pula ia sadar bahwa ia belum mematikan televisinnya. Tak terdengar suara lain selain ocehan presenter acara berita yang sedang membacakan laporan perkiraan cuaca untuk esok hari. Mathieu menguap lebar.

Mathieu sadar, tanpa Ludivine memang memungkinkan baginya untuk melakukan apa yang ia suka, tetapi ia rasa kebebasan itu sudah kelewat batas. Mathieu begidik melihat kaleng-kaleng bir, bungkus cemilan, kardus pizza dan sampah lain yang menghiasi apartemennya. Bukannya berinisiatif untuk membersihkan, pria Perancis itu tanpa diduga mengarahkan netranya pada ponsel yang berada di samping kardus pizza yang telah ludes ia makan.

Sedikit ragu ia mengambil ponselnya seakan menunggu sesuatu. Tetapi, ketika ia membuka ponselnya ia tak menemukan apapun. Tak ada pesan, pun panggilan tak terjawab. Sang lelaki membuka kotak pesannya dan mendapati bahwa pesan terakhir yang tertuju padanya adalah dari sang istri yang menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya. Setengah kecewa, Mathieu membuka folder pesan terkirimnya.

Olivier, orang terakhir yang ia kirimkan pesan tetapi pria itu tak membalas pesannya... sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Mathieu melempar ponselnya pada sofa lantas berpikir bahwa ia takkan bisa tidur dengan mudah malam ini, fakta terbangun di tengah malam yang terkadang memang mengesalkan, ditambah lagi ketika bel apartemennya berdering nyaring dan hampir menusuk saraf pendengaran di tengah kesunyian apartemennya. Mathieu tak mengerti siapa orang sinting yang berani-beraninya bertamu pada tengah malam seperti ini, pria itu mengumpat dalam hati walau tetap saja menggerakkan kakinya dengan malas menuju pintu. Ia meringis pelan kala bahunya kembali terasa sakit. Oh, ayolah... dislokasi bahu benar-benar membuatnya kerepotan hingga ia harus mengenakan gips yang mengerikan ini.

Saat menilik pada CCTV, Mathieu tak menemukan eksistensi siapapun, hanya bayang hampa yang berhasil membuatnya menaikkan sebelah alis. Di lain sisi, Mathieu tak mengerti mengapa tangannya mengambil inisiatif bergerak untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

“Halo.”

Suara canggung itu.

Mathieu berdehem kala berhadapan dengan sosok lebih tinggi. Pria dengan coat cokelat dan celana jeans itu membawa sebuket mawar merah jambu yang aromanya dengan serta merta merasuk dalam penciuman Mathieu. “Uh, hai Oli. Masuklah.”

Mati-matian lelaki itu menahan rasa terkejutnya. Tidak menyangka bahwa pria yang tak membalas pesannya itu malah berada satu meter di depannya. Tanpa dosa.

“Di mana Ludivine? Aku membawakan sebuket bunga kesukaannya.” ujarnya sembari melangkah, menjejaki apartemen Mathieu.

“Dia di Perancis.” jawab Mathieu, ia merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa marun miliknya. “Tapi tetap saja terima kasih.”

Olivier tersenyum, “Bukan masalah.” Lantas pria itu meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa ke dalam vas yang terletak di atas meja. Setiap kali kemari Olivier selalu membawa buket bunga dan Ludivine selalu meletakkan bunga tersebut pada vas yang sama, vas antik yang diletakkan di atas rak. Wajar jika ia dengan hafal akan kebiasaan tersebut, bukan?

“Bagus sekali.” gumam Mathieu pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Olivier.

“Apanya?” sahut pria tersebut lantas turut merebahkan pantatnya di atas sofa, berhadapan dengan Mathieu.

“Penampilan tim di Etihad.” jawab Mathieu. “Selamat untuk golmu, omong-omong.”

Mendengar pujian terlontar dari bibir Mathieu, Olivier hanya terkekeh. “Itu semua takkan terjadi tanpa Santi.” Ia melepas coat yang sebelumnya ia kenakan, ia lipat dan ia letakkan di atas meja. Pandangan Olivier tertuju pada bahu Mathieu yang masih dibalut oleh perban. “Bagaimana bahumu?”

Mathieu tersenyum getir. Sejujurnya ia tak mengerti apakah ia harus sedih, kecewa, atau lega mendengar diagnosis fisioterapi. “Sudah lebih baik,” ujarnya seadanya. “Mereka bilang aku dapat kembali bermain di lapangan tiga bulan ke depan.”

Mathieu benci ketika Olivier menatapnya seperti itu. Pandangan yang syarat akan rasa kasihan.

“Aku ingin menginap di sini.”

Hey. Itu terlalu tiba-tiba. “Ha?” Dahi Mathieu berkerut. “Kau gila? Bagaimana jika Jen menunggumu?”

Olivier sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya lantas balik melirik Mathieu. “Tenang saja. Aku baru saja mengiriminya pesan bahwa aku harus merawat seorang pria tuna asmara yang mengalami cedera bahu, Jen pasti mengerti.”

“Masuk akal.” sambar Mathieu walaupun dalam hati ia mengumpat. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

Olivier terkekeh melihat lelaki lebih tua yang berada di hadapannya cemberut. “Aku hanya bercanda, tapi serius... kau terlihat sangat kacau. Bagaimana jika malam ini kita minum?”

“Kau gila. Tunggu saja sampai Arsène membunuhmu besok.”

Olivier menggeleng, seolah berisyarat bahwa hal itu takkan terjadi. Danny sedang cedera, Lukas dan Yaya-pun pergi dari klub, satu-satunya penyerang fit yang dimiliki Arsenal hanya Olivier, dan walaupun seorang Olivier Giroud bertingkah, si tua Wenger tidak akan mungkin membunuhnya kecuali jika ia ingin bereksperimen untuk menerapkan formasi tanpa striker murni yang jelas-jelas bukan khas Le Prof. Bukan hanya Olivier, Mathieu-pun paham dengan hal itu.

“Tapi karena kau memaksa, baiklah... aku meletakkan sebotol _wine_ pada lemari dapur. Pergi dan ambillah.”

*******

Satu teguk. Dua teguk. Tiga teguk. Oneshot.

Cawan ke empat bagi Mathieu. Ajakan minum Olivier nyatanya bukan ide yang buruk, Mathieu terlampau menikmatinya... sebagai pelarian dari problematika kehidupannya baru-baru ini. Dislokasi bahu, hubungannya dengan Ludivine yang entah mengapa terasa hambar, rasa rindu pada putra dan kedua putrinya, ketiganya membuat ia membawa dirinya sendiri menuju alkohol setelah untuk sekian tahun ia mengambil sikap untuk berhenti mabuk.

“Anggur ada untuk dinikmati, bukan ditelan secara cuma-cuma.” cibir Olivier. Pria itu mengangkat cawan di antara jemarinya dengan kasual.

Mathieu tidak terlalu peduli, ia hanya mengulas seringai di bibirnya. Menuang anggur pada cawannya hingga benar-benar penuh, ia meraih dan meminumnya dengan liar.

Olivier menghela nafas, “Kau terlihat menyedihkan.” Tersirat rasa prihatin ketika kalimat itu terlontar. “Aku harap kau tidak menyesali semuanya.”

Air muka Mathieu mengeras. Ia meremas dinding cawannya lantas tertawa. “Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang seperti itu.” Ia melirik bahu kirinya. Masih terbungkus rapi oleh perban. Masih terasa sakit, tentu saja. “Ini hanya ketidakberuntungan. Tak perlu khawatir.” Dia mengangkat cawannya, mengawinkan cawan berisi anggur merah itu dengan bibirnya. Ia menelan cairan itu tergesa membuat kerongkongannya terasa terbakar.

Olivier hanya diam, tak lagi berinisiatif untuk mengambil alih percakapan atau merubah topik. Sang striker tahu bahwa pria di hadapannya adalah pembual, lebih buruknya... Mathieu adalah pembual terkeras kepala yang pernah ia kenal. Karena itu, seperti apapun ia mendesaknya untuk membagi hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, ia takkan berhasil.

“Mat, berjanjilah satu hal.”

Mathieu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia sibuk menuang anggur pada cawan miliknya sendiri, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya.

“Kau orang terkeras kepala yang pernah kutemui, tapi kali ini dengarkan aku.”

Mathieu menenggak anggur dalam cawan kacanya. “Apa?”

Kali ini giliran Olivier yang menyesap wine dalam cangkirnya. “Jika kau ingin minum jangan pernah minum sendirian... lebih-lebih pergi ke bar atau kelab malam.” nasihatnya. “Aku tak ingin kau bernasib sama dengan aku yang dulu.”

_Aku yang dulu._ Hm?

Masa terbodoh ketika Olivier tergoda dengan seorang pelacur murahan yang ia kenal di bar dan wanita itu menjebaknya. Membuat karier dan rumah tangganya hampir hancur.

“Perangaimu sangat buruk ketika mabuk. Jika kau berada di bar, mungkin kau akan membuat kekacauan besar di sana dan voila... koran dan acara berita esok harinya pasti dipenuhi dengan wajah tololmu ketika mabuk. Itu menjijikkan.” urai Olivier lantas tertawa, disusul dengan tawa Mathieu dan tamparan ringan di lengannya. “Tapi serius... karena itulah kau butuh seseorang untuk mengontrolmu.”

“Jadi... katakan padaku siapa orang... yang kau maksud?”

“... aku.”

Mathieu terdiam, wajahnya memanas entah karena efek _wine_ yang terlalu banyak ia minum atau karena jawaban singkat Olivier. Ketika iris cokelatnya melempar pandang pada iris biru pria di hadapannya, ia bisa menangkap ada kesungguhan di dalamnya.

Memang benar. Berbeda dengan orang lain yang lebih memilih untuk menghindarinya kala ia mabuk, Olivier tanpa terduga memang satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengontrolnya ketika Mathieu mabuk berat. Hal yang bahkan Ludivine tak bisa lakukan.

Mathieu menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja ketika efek alkohol sudah tidak bisa membuatnya bertahan. Kepalanya terlampau berat untuk sekedar terjaga. Lelaki itu melipat tangan di bawah kepalanya kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

“Hey, Debuch.”

Si pemilik nama berdehem seadanya. “Hm?”

Mathieu terkesiap ketika bibir Olivier menyentuh bibirnya. Ia tak pernah suka berciuman ketika sedang mabuk, tapi ketika Olivier mencumbu bibirnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia tak ingin lelaki itu berhenti. Sebagai gantinya ia malah membalas ciumannya, membuat hal yang awalnya hanyalah kecupan berubah menjadi lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi. Membuatnya berpikir bahwa antara pertemanan dan cinta terdapat batas semu di mana ia dan Olivier mungkin sedang berada di ambangnya.

Keduanya terlalu tak biasa untuk dianggap sekedar berteman-uh hey... ‘teman’ tak mungkin mencium bibir satu sama lain, bukan?-namun di sisi lain, mendeklamirkan keduanya memiliki hubungan lebih dari itupun mustahil. Mereka hanya berciuman-walau sesekali ciuman itu memang berpindah teritori, cukup sampai di sana. Tidak ada pernyataan cinta; dan tidak ada ‘bercinta’.

Terdengar seperti pelarian atas ketidakpuasan, atau mungkin pelampiasan nafsu? Entahlah... Mathieu terlalu lelah untuk berspekulasi karena pada dasarnya ia tak peduli. Tidak sama sekali.


End file.
